


Out of Habit

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Rare Pair, don't know what else to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Angus is on the hunt and he's determined to find what he's looking for. Robbie is sleepy and very bad at hide and seek.





	Out of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> This is a cute fluffy piece with two characters I have very literal experience with. It's still really cute though, promise.

Angus peered through the bushes. The zombie hadn’t moved since he had settled down in his hiding spot. He could see the tip of its head, barely poking up from the long grass it was nestled in. He kept hoping it might wander off to a different spot, give him a little more of a challenge. Alas, it seemed to like the bed it had made for itself.

He chuckled to himself and adjusted his footing slightly, careful not to crack any twigs under his boots. Not all of his adventures could be exciting and death-defying.

He began to creep towards the zombie, the only noise the sound of grass brushing his jacket and backpack. As he got closer to the creature, he could hear its soft breaths, even and slow. No wonder it hadn’t moved. It had fallen asleep at some point during his vigil. A small smile appeared on his face. He knew that this specific zombie was cute but he wasn’t expecting this level of adorableness.

He continued to sneak towards the creature, his movements slowing the closer he got. He only had one chance at this. He couldn’t screw it up. Eventually, he was standing over it, its small form curled into a ball. It was hugging a bundle of grass to its chest and letting out small whimpers and sighs in its sleep.

Angus’s heart almost burst at the sight. He knelt down next to the creature and placed a gentle hand on its shoulder. “Wake up, Robbie, ya sleepyhead. I found ya.”

Robbie grunted and rolled closer to him, dislodging the grass from his hold. He whined at the loss, his hands roaming around for something else to cling to. Eventually, he found Angus’s boot and wrapped his arms around it, quickly falling back asleep.

Angus almost let him be. But then he remembered the whole point of hide and seek. He shook Robbie’s shoulder, “I’ll give ya some candy if ya wake up, babe.”

Immediately, Robbie was upright. His eyes were still closed but he was holding out a hand expectantly.

“You have to wake up first, silly,” Angus laughed, pulling a small piece of bright blue candy out of his pocket.

Robbie looked disgruntled but he slowly blinked open his eyes, peering up at Angus blearily. Without warning, he grabbed the hunter and pulled him down, mashing their lips together in a sloppy, but chaste, kiss. It only lasted a moment but it was enough to disrupt Angus’ train of thought. As soon as it ended, Robbie grabbed the candy from his hand and shoved it into his mouth, a goofy smile quickly following.

Angus blinked a couple times before running a hand through the zombie’s hair, “You just had to open your eyes, ya goof. No need to trick me into giving ya candy. Although, I can’t say that I mind.”

Robbie looked confused, his head tilting to one side, “No trick. Gus always give kiss after sleep.”

Angus’s eyes widened. “Ya kissed me outta habit? Becuase I kiss ya first thing every morning?”

Robbie nodded, looking uncertain “Not okay?”

Angus grinned, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Robbie’s, “No, no, it’s perfectly okay, babe. In fact, it’s the cutest thing you’ve done yet.”

Robbie grinned, his teeth a shocking shade of blue. Angus laughed and pulled him up, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Then kiss some more?” Robbie’s voice was full of hope.

“Yeah, then we can kiss some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay, or talk to me on here! Either is appreciated <3


End file.
